Preferensi
by justaway00
Summary: Di antara tanggung jawab sebagai satu-satunya generasi penerus lahan pertanian Sawamura, terlahir sebagai Omega, dan kecintaannya terhadap baseball, Eijun memutuskan untuk tidak meninggalkan salah satu demi yang lain. Dengan alasan itulah dia belajar mati-matian untuk masuk sekolah kejuruan Seidou. [BL- Omegaverse] [Karakter dari Daiya no Ace arc II]


**Preferensi**

 **Daiya no Ace arc II dan Karakter milik Terajima Yuji**

 **[Omega-verse,** _ **I made this up just for fun :3 plz don't eat me**_ **]**

* * *

 **Bagian 1**

* * *

Jalanan itu beraspal mulus, namun lenggang. Angin bertiup kencang di sisi-sisi jalan, menyibak deretan ilalang dan dandelion yang menjulur liar. Satu-satunya tanda peradaban di tempat tersebut hanyalah halte bus sederhana beratap biru yang catnya sudah mulai terkelupas. Beberapa menit yang lalu, bus berwarna oranye cerah menurunkan satu penumpangnya yang bertampang bingung. Pemuda itu melangkah ke tengah jalan setelah bus yang ditumpanginya berbalik arah dan meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat terpencil itu. Dia melihat sekitar, meletakkan tangannya di atas mata, dan menganga pada atap-atap rumah di kejauhan.

"Aah… kau mau ke Seidou juga ya?"

Sawamura Eijun terlonjak. Seseorang yang berjongkok di balik papan jadwal bis melongokkan separuh wajahnya.

"I-iya... tapi Seidou— di mana ya? Ini halte terakhir, katanya."

Orang itu, pemuda yang tidak kelihatan lebih tua dari Eijun, mengetuk papan jadwal bis.

"Salah naik bis. Rute ke Seidou diganti sebulan lalu. Seharusnya dari Shimono tadi naik _commuter line_ ke Ebashi, baru naik bis jalur Echikawa."

Eijun tercengang. Si pemuda menambahkan.

"Sudah dijelaskan di surat edaran. Memangnya kau nggak baca?"

Entah mengapa nada mencela dari pemuda itu membuatnya jengkel, "Terus _kau_ sendiri ngapain di sini?!"

"Ah. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Nggak baca edaran sialan itu. Aku sudah sampai Tokyo pas suratnya tiba di Hokkaido."

Pemuda itu berdiri. Dia jangkung, jauh lebih tinggi dari Eijun.

"Kelas satu juga?" tanyanya sambil lalu.

Eijun mengangguk sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa orang ini begitu tenang.

"Eheem… jadi? Ngapain juga nggak naik bis tadi?"

"Menunggu jemputan. Malas balik lagi ke Shimono."

Eijun berdehem, berkata dengan wajah memerah, "Aah… anu… aku boleh numpang?"

"Boleh."

" _Thanks_! Eh, aku Sawamura Eijun. Namamu?"

Pemuda itu melihat tangan Eijun selama beberapa saat, lalu dengan satu sentakan ragu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjabatnya, "Furuya. Furuya Satoru."

"Oh. Furuya… senang berkenalan! Berkatmu, aku tertolong."

Furuya memerhatikan wajah berseri-seri milik pemuda itu. Kalau diperhatikan dia mirip kucing.

* * *

Eijun membungkuk dalam-dalam pada lelaki tua pemegang kemudi Suzuki _carry truck_ warna putih yang melambai kalem padanya. Lelaki itu adalah kakek Furuya. Eijun meletakkan ransel perjalanannya diantara muatan blok-blok kayu dan sak semen seperti yang diperintahkan.

"Satoru, pakai jaring di bawah palet semen buat bawaan kalian. Biar tak jatuh nanti."

Dialek Jepang utara-nya, Eijun membatin, sangat ketara. Furuya junior tak mengatakan apapun, namun menurut. Eijun ikut memanjat truk untuk membantunya. Kurang dari lima menit kemudian mereka duduk berdesakan di bangku kemudi. Eijun berada di antara dua Furuya; di sisi kiri bersenggolan bahu dengan Furuya junior, dan betis kanan tersenggol tuas persneling tiap kali Furuya senior memindahkannya.

"Teman satu sekolahan Satoru?" kakek Furuya merogoh laci dasbor-nya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang kemudi, menunjuk dua permen loli yang sudah mulai mencair pada Eijun— yang menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Baru ketemu tadi," sang cucu menjawab, menolak permen yang diulurkan Eijun, "Buatmu saja."

"Oh. _Thanks_ — Eeh, saya nggak baca edaran tambahan dari Seidou jadi salah naik bis."

"Sama dengan Satoru,"

Eijun meringis, "Iya. Kakek sendiri tinggal di dekat-dekat Seidou?"

"Rumahku di Echikawa. Kebetulan ada kerjaan di Seidou."

"Kerjaan?"

Furuya junior mendengus ke arah kaca jendela, tangan menyangga dagu, "Bukankah ayah sudah menyuruh kakek untuk pensiun? Kakek punya karyawan 'kan?"

Kakeknya tergelak, "Mana bisa pensiun! Justru di usia begini harus banyak gerak."

"Kakek harus istirahat," Furuya junior berkata tak mau kalah, "Kalau soal perjalanan jauh 'kan bisa minta tolong yang lebih muda. Kerjaan kakek jadi pengawas saja."

"Mirip ibumu, kau itu."

Eijun, yang pada awalnya terjebak di antara argumentasi kakek-cucu ini, akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk. Hujan turun tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka. Dia terbangun saat _wiper_ mobil dinyalakan, walau begitu langsung tertidur selama mengawasi gerakannya, seakan terhipnotis. Eijun tidak sadar kalau dia menggunakan bahu Furuya sebagai penahan kepalanya.

"Kakek… pandangan fokus ke jalan."

Kakeknya menahan tawa. Dia ketahuan mencuri-curi pandang pada ekspresi terganggu milik cucunya itu. Anak bernama Sawamura Eijun tertidur pulas di pundak Furuya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Sudah dapat teman sebelum masuk sekolah, eh, Satoru?"

"Entah kenapa aku nggak begitu senang."

"Yaah. Dia imut 'kan?"

Furuya mengabaikan komentar tersebut, balik memandang kakeknya lewat spion tengah.

"Kakek. Fokus ke jalan."

Kakeknya kembali tertawa.

Suzuki _carry_ itu menyalakan lampu depan karena kabut sudah mulai turun. Furuya terbangun saat kakeknya membunyikan klakson, yang juga membuat Eijun terlonjak kaget. Resleting jaket Furuya membekas di pipi pemuda yang bersangkutan. Furuya senior tertawa membahana saat melihat wajah Eijun, salah tingkah.

"Basah nih," Furuya menggumamkan komplainnya sambil lalu sembari menghiraukan Eijun yang membuka-menutup mulutnya tanpa suara, "Sudah sampai?"

Furuya senior mengangguk, "Kuantar sampai asrama sekalian. Aku kenal dengan penjaga sini," lalu mengarahkan kendaraannya ke pos penjaga. Eijun dan Furuya hanya mendengarkan dalam diam pada pembicaraan antara sopir mereka dan petugas jaga Seidou. Di antara itu Eijun menggumamkan maafnya karena sudah mengiler di jaket Furuya. Yang dimintai maaf mengabaikan Eijun karena tampaknya pemuda itu tidak mendengar pertanyaan kakeknya.

"Kau di asrama mana?"

"Eh. Ah…," Eijun merogoh kantong celana jins dan berhasil menginjak kaki Furuya dengan suksesnya, "Soriii Furuyaaa…. eh, anu," Eijun menyipitkan mata, mencoba membaca selembar kertas yang berhasil dia keluarkan tadi dalam keremangan mobil yang melewati sederatan lampu jalan. Furuya berdecak tak sabar, kemudian menyalakan lampu kabin. Cahayanya membuat Eijun mengerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum bisa membaca dengan jelas.

"Asrama utama di dekat gedung kaca kecil… eh, tunggu, bukannya semua murid baru ada di sekitar situ?"

"Aku? Di asrama untuk klub baseball."

"Heeehh? Memangnya ada asrama khusus klub baseball?"

"Tentu saja."

Eijun menggerung frustasi, "Aku nggak dikasih tahu?!"

"Kau ikut klub baseball?"

"Iya. Besok mau daftar."

Furuya mendengus, "Dapat undangan?"

Eijun diam sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Kau mau gabung klub baseball sekolah ini lewat jalur biasa?!"

"Memangnya salah?!"

Furuya mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan, "Nggak kok. Semoga berhasil."

Eijun sangat berterima kasih sudah diantar hingga pintu masuk asrama, tapi dia tetap tidak menyukai gelagat teman seangkatannya yang bernama Furuya Satoru ini.

* * *

Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan Seidou, terletak di daerah terpencil di pinggiran Tokyo Barat, menyediakan ijazah setara diploma satu bagi para siswa. Sekolah ini mengadakan pendidikan tentang pengolahan pangan, industri kecil, peternakan lokal, dan pertanian, dengan rentang waktu maksimal lima tahun. Termasuk elit di kalangan sekolah kejuruan lainnya. Walau pendidikan pertanian memang salah satu tujuan Sawamura Eijun untuk masuk Seidou, tapi lebih dari separuh tujuannya adalah untuk bisa terus main baseball. Hanya Seidou saja sekolah kejuruan pertanian yang memiliki klub baseball aktif.

Kakek dan ayahnya tidak menentang keputusan Eijun selama dia masih memilih sekolah dengan niat demi bisnis keluarga. Akan tetapi ibunya menentang, walau akhirnya melunak setelah melihat kerja keras Eijun agar bisa lulus ujian. Salah satu alasan penentangannya karena; 1) sekolah ini adalah sekolah dengan mayoritas laki-laki, 2) anak kelas satu dan dua wajib masuk asrama, dan 3) Eijun baru saja melewati fase subur setelah lulus SMP.

"Masa suburmu belum stabil," Ibunya merepet keras saat Eijun mengepak kembali barang-barangnya dua malam lalu. Wanita itu menyodorkan tas _make-up_ kecil penuh berisi pil KB. Ibunya seorang omega jadi sudah sangat berpengalaman. Tapi Eijun masih risih bila harus diingatkan lagi. Dia juga tak suka dengan desain bunga-bunga musim semi tas itu.

"Kalau tubuhmu sudah mulai merasa lemah dan ada urgensi untuk _itu_ , langsung minum obatnya ya!"

"Iyaaa… aku tahu!"

Tak mempedulikan anak semata wayangnya yang sudah berwajah merah, Nyonya Sawamura ini menangkap pipi Eijun dengan dua tangan. Agak kasar dan memaksa, sambil berkata galak, "Dengarkan! Aku nggak mau _kau_ hamil sebelum lulus sekolah!"

Telinga Eijun memanas, "Mana mungkin 'kaaann! Aku juga belum sebulan jadi omega kok!"

"SALAAAHH!" Teriakan ibunya membahana, mungkin orang di radius kedalaman rumah mereka bisa mendengar, "Kau itu sudah Omega sejak lahir tapi telat subur! Sekarang masa suburmu sudah lewat dan kau memutuskan untuk masuk _kandang macan_ sebelum bisa mengontrolnya! Sebagai ibu yang memiliki takdir sama denganmu mana mungkin nggak khawatir, bodoh! Makanya dengar baik-baik!"

…dan dimulailah sesi pembelajaran panjang mengenai kontrasepsi, _suppressant_ , serta penggunaan penutup leher selama masa subur untuk menghindari _marking_ para Alpha.

Eijun mengingat kejadian –agak memalukan— malam itu sambil mengeluarkan tas 'set darurat Omega' dari ibunya. Atas rekomendasi tenaga medis sekolah ini, Eijun mendapat kamar pribadi yang hanya akan dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri selama tak ada siswa laki-laki Omega lain yang mendaftar di Seidou. Dengan kata lain, saat ini dia adalah satu-satunya Omega berkromosom XY di Seidou.

Dia sangat beruntung karena Seidou tidak menolak siswa dengan latar belakang Omega. Asal bisa mengikuti kurikulum sekolah, tak masalah.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Eijun meninggalkan celana boxer yang tersebar di atas ranjang untuk membuka pintu.

 _Siapa sih gelap-gelap begini…?_

Eijun menjerit sekuatnya saat melihat _sesuatu_ di balik pintu yang terbuka.

* * *

"Apaan tuh 'malam inisiasi'? Kita mau diapain?"

Eijun mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dibisikkan anak kelas satu di sebelahnya itu. Saat ini dia bersama seratusan anak baru lainnya ada di aula utama yang berfungsi sebagai kantin sekolah, duduk di lantai dingin sambil beradu bahu dan pinggul. Sebenarnya lantai itu sudah tak lagi dingin sejak puluhan bokong duduk diatasnya.

Bisikan rendah semakin terdengar jelas di bagian anak-anak kelas satu yang dipaksa duduk. Eijun memeluk lutut, agak malu mengingat teriakannya.

 _Tapi wajah senior tadi itu sudah seram tanpa harus dipertegas dengan nyala senter di bawahnya!_

"Cih. Kurang kerjaan. Nggak jelas," seseorang di kiri Eijun bergumam penuh hina. Eijun setuju dalam diam. Tradisi merepotkan ini seharusnya sudah punah dari dulu.

"Hei, Koushuu, katanya sih kita semua disuruh keliling ladang jagung sambil nyanyi himne Seidou. Kudengar senior tahun lalu juga begitu."

"Oi, Takuma. Orang dari asrama sebelah ngapain di sini?"

"…padahal grup cewek dikumpulkan di kelas perkenalan. Nggak pakai siksaan fisik. Rasis banget. Oh, _halo_. Anak kelas satu asrama baseball juga disuruh ikut biar adil. Nih, aku bareng Yuuki juga."

Pemuda berbadan gempal yang merangkak di sebelah Takuma si kacamata tidak memberi salam, hanya melirik singkat.

"Yuuki? Siapa Yuuki?"

"Yuuki Masashi dari SMP Akadou! Masa nggak tahu!"

"WOI KELAS SATU DI SANA ITU! BERISIK!"

Takuma langsung menegakkan tubuh dan menutup mulutnya, walau begitu sempat mengedip jenaka pada anak kelas satu yang dia panggil Koushuu tadi. Eijun sendiri hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. _Keliling ladang jagung sambil nyanyi himne Seidou?! Memangnya ini sekolah militer?!_

Barisan pelari dibagi menjadi dua belas grup, tiap grup terdiri atas sepuluh hingga sebelas anak kelas satu. Memang benar mereka disuruh lari keliling ladang jagung… _dan_ ladang soba. Kalau dijumlah, jaraknya empat kilo. Maraton empat kilo sambil bernyanyi. Kegiatan sempurna di malam pertama mereka di Seidou. Selain itu mereka juga disuruh menyelesaikan perintah bila bertemu senior di ladang-ladang itu.

Eijun, dan mungkin semua anak kelas satu lainnya yang dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan malam itu, ingin protes. Tak ada pemberitahuan awal mengenai kegiatan orientasi tambahan ini; hanya ada informasi tentang masa orientasi siswa baru untuk lebih mengenal kehidupan asrama saja. Eijun bertaruh sebagian besar teman seangkatannya mungkin juga membayangkan orientasi di kelas bersama layar bergerak dan bukannya di lapangan _sambil_ bergerak.

Eijun berada di grup sepuluh orang termasuk dirinya. Mereka diwajibkan untuk saling mengenal dan memilih satu orang sebagai ketua. Pemuda bernama Koushuu kembali bergumam menghina, mengenai tak mungkin mereka bisa langsung bisa menunjuk ketua. Kalimatnya ini sama sekali tidak mendorong semua orang di grup tersebut untuk mengajukan diri.

"Aku Seto Takuma," si kacamata yang mendapat bentakan senior meringis jenaka, "… dan dia Okumura Koushuu. Kami sama-sama dari SMP Daikyou. Aku dan Koushuu tak ingin mendapat jabatan apapun saat ini jadi tolong jangan suruh kami."

Delapan orang lainnya, termasuk Eijun, tidak menjawab apapun. Sesi perkenalan mereka berlanjut.

"Yuuki Masashi, SMP Akadou" si tubuh gempal berkata sambil lalu.

"Aku Yui Kaoru dari SMP Mamiya," pemuda paling pendek di grup itu menyambung perkenalan Yuuki. Selain pendek, tubuhnya juga kecil. Hampir seluruh mata di grup itu memandang Yui dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Ko… Kominato Haruichi," pemuda terpendek kedua yang berdiri di sebelah Eijun refleks bicara setelah keheningan yang menyusul akibat perkenalan singkat Yui tadi.

"Aa-asada Hirofumi…," kali ini yang paling jangkung di antara mereka, berkata gagap sambil menengok gelisah ke sekitar mereka. Grup lain juga sedang melakukan sesi perkenalan.

"Bisa dipercepat?"

"Uh, Oke. Sawamura Eijun! Aku dari Nagano."

"Aku Toujou Hideaki."

"Kanemaru Shinji."

Terakhir, pemuda bermata sipit berkata sambil memperlihatkan sederetan gigi depan yang rapi, "Mogami Takeshi dari SMP Akebono."

Takuma terbahak, "Wah. Semuanya dari asrama baseball," lalu menunjuk Eijun dan sahabatnya sendiri, "Kecuali kalian berdua."

"Aku masuk klub juga kok," Eijun berkata tegas.

"Aku pindah besok," disambung Koushuu tak kalah tegas.

"Lho… jadi grup ini maniak baseball semua. Kau siapa? Sawamura? Dari tim mana?"

"Hei, itu nanti saja. Cepat pilih ketua."

"Senior galak tadi lihat ke arah sini—"

"Kau saja, kalau begitu!"

" _Ogah_!"

"Kau pernah jadi kapten tim SMP mu 'kan, Yui. Kau saja."

Yui Kaoru menyahut singkat, "Oke."

Semua orang terpana sejenak.

"Wah, keren. Langsung mau."

* * *

Menyuruh anak kelas satu yang belum menguasai medan perang itu membahayakan.

Eijun mengumpat sambil berlari terseok dan nyaris jatuh tersandung belukar yang menjulur. Dia ada di urutan ketiga grup itu; ketua Yui paling depan. Aturannya, mereka boleh saling mendahului antar grup tapi grup di depan yang tersusul grup belakang akan mendapat hukuman membersihkan tanaman liar di ladang selama sehari penuh. Baru mereka sadari sekarang di antara penerangan remang lampu pagar kalau tanaman liar di ladang sangat lebat karena terbengkalai selama libur semester.

Mereka pun berlari dalam terror agar tidak tersusul.

"Besok upacara sambutan anak baru," Takuma si tahu segala berkata terengah di antara teriakan himne asal-asalan hasil hapalan dadakan, "…pasti banyak makanan enak! Sori saja kalau harus cabut rumput!"

Agaknya informasi ini menjadi motivasi bagi teman-temannya yang lain. Kecepatan lari mereka meningkat.

"Oh, iya, Sawamura," Takuma berlari tepat di belakang Eijun, meninggalkan sejenak lirik-lirik Seidou, "Kau dari Nagano? Hebat sekali dapat undangan dari jauh begitu. Padahal anak-anak lokal banyak yang nggak terpilih."

Eijun teringat pertanyaan Furuya tadi sore tapi memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya saat ini.

"Aku nggak dapat undangan. Tahu Seidou dari teman kakekku."

"Hee… jadi kau mau ikut klub baseball?"

Ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Takuma, membuat Eijun membalas galak, "Sori, apa ada yang salah?"

Takuma menggumamkan sebaris lirik himne sebelum menjawabnya, "Yaa… kau tahu kalau Seidou masuk empat besar Tokyo," dia menunjuk anggota grup mereka yang berlari dengan ekspresi garang di belakang, "Yang bisa main di turnamen cuma tim reguler lho. Sebagian besar anggota tim baseball Seidou diambil dari undangan atlet."

Eijun membentak, "Selama ada pemain, lapangan, bola, dan pemukul… baseball bisa dimainkan! Apa-apaan itu soal undangan atlet!"

Takuma melupakan lirik himne sejenak. Lalu dia tertawa keras.

Yui sang ketua grup mendesis dari barisan depan, memberi tanda kalau mereka akan melewati pos penjagaan ketiga para senior. Mereka pun memperkeras suara himne sumbang masing-masing agar tidak dicurigai.

Eijun sakit kepala. Jujur saja, ini adalah jam makan malam. Dia bertanya-tanya apa teman satu grupnya tidak merasa lapar…. Pertanyaannya terjawab saat perut seseorang berbunyi dari barisan belakang. Suara Yuuki cukup keras untuk didengar saat dia meminta maaf. Semua orang tertawa.

"Hei, ketua!" Kanemaru yang berlari di depan Eijun berseru tertahan, "Bisa perlambat larimu? Orang ini nggak bisa mengikuti."

Eijun ingin membalas kalau dia tak apa-apa. Salah satu hal yang dia banggakan adalah stamina. Tapi untuk saat ini….

"Hei Sawamura! Baik-baik saja?"

Eijun sudah berhenti lari dan menepi. Keringat yang bukan berasal dari hasil larinya mengucur deras. Perut bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri dan ada sensasi menggelitik di rongga dadanya.

" _Nngghh…_."

Ibunya pernah bilang kalau fase suburnya masih belum teratur. Dia harus meminum pil kontrasepsi secara berkala sebelum feromonnya keluar. Eijun lupa kalau akhir-akhir ini dia sering _kumat_ menjelang malam.

Sialnya lagi, ada _Alpha_ di grup itu.

Eijun mengibaskan tangan kuat-kuat dengan harapan mengurungkan niat si Alpha untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Dia baru sekali ini mengalami kondisi seperti ini di sekitar Alpha. Dia sudah meremehkan insting.

Eijun tak bisa lagi menahan diri.

Satu isakan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, disusul erangan dari beberapa teman satu grup-nya. Jenis erangan yang bukan berasal dari hasil berlari, tentu saja.

"Yuuki… YUUKI! Berhenti!"

Takuma dan Toujou mati-matian menahan badan kekar Yuuki yang tadi mencoba menggapai Eijun. Kominato dan Asada susah payah menghela ketua mereka di belakang.

"Dia Omega," Yuuki mendengkur keras, "Kenapa ada Omega di sini?"

Yui ikut mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan Yuuki. Eijun, dikuasai hormon Omega, hanya bisa terisak sambil memeluk badannya menjadi bulatan. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak minta maaf. _Buat apa dia minta maaf!_

Dari sudut matanya Eijun bisa melihat Koushuu, Kane- _entah-siapa_ , dan Moga _-apa_ berdiri jauh-jauh. Si Kane terang-terangan menutup hidung dengan kerah jersey.

Grup di belakang mereka menyusul sambil mendengungkan himne, lalu berhenti tepat di belakang Koushuu. Sedikit perbincangan dan Eijun bisa melihat Furuya Satoru di antara gerombolan itu. Dia masih jongkok membulat diam-diam. Mencoba tak bergerak atau bersuara, sambil berharap ada orang yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan _suppressant_ Omega untuknya.

Lalu dia ingat sesuatu.

"S-sorii… bisa mintakan _suppressant_ ke klinik?" Eijun berkata tanpa mengangkat wajah. Dia benci mendengar erangannya sendiri, "Siapa saja?" Kali ini dia mengangkat wajah untuk memastikan, dan menemukan wajah Furuya bersimbah keringat berdiri menjulang di belakang Kominato.

Melihat wajah dengan ekspresi seperti itu, Eijun tahu kalau dia sedang dalam kondisi 'gawat-cepat-lari-dari-sini!'

Eijun baru sadar beberapa detik setelah itu kalau pipinya yang gatal ternyata sedang tertampar ujung-ujung daun jagung. Dia berlari masuk ladang; berkeringat dingin dan kaki gemetaran. Menghiraukan teriakan semua orang di belakang. Selangkangannya sudah sangat basah tapi Eijun mencoba tak memikirkannya saat ini.

Dia terus berlari.

Hingga menabrak dada seseorang.

"Oooh… hati-hati."

Sesuatu jatuh di puncak kepalanya. Eijun meraba dan menemukan kacamata.

"Hei, itu punyaku. Kembalikan."

Lengan seseorang melingkar di punggungnya. Eijun bergidik, tapi dia tak punya energi untuk menghindar.

 _Hormon sialan, memang._

"Miyuki! Ada apa?" Teriakan dari kejauhan. Eijun menelan ludah. Bau orang ini sangat enak.

"Kau bilang tadi ada acara inisiasi OSIS?" orang itu balas berseru sambil memasang kacamatanya. Selisih tinggi mereka tak begitu jauh tapi Eijun dipaksa mendongak karena lututnya yang lemah sudah menekuk dari tadi.

"YA!"

"Oh, berarti cuma anak kelas satu nyasar," orang itu menempelkan jarinya di bibir, memberi isyarat pada Eijun untuk diam. Eijun sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk, tanpa sadar menempelkan dahinya ke dada si kacamata, "Kuramochi, titip ijin ke pelatih ya… aku mau antar anak ini ke klinik. Kayaknya dia sakit."

Teriakan marah kembali terdengar dari arah gerumbulan tanaman jagung, "WOI MIYUKI! APA-APAAN! KAU CUMA MAU BOLOS LATIHAN 'KAN?!"

Pemuda berkacamata bernama Miyuki ini tidak membalas, dia memberi tanda pada Eijun untuk naik ke punggungnya. Eijun menggeleng kuat-kuat, malu.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih digendong seperti putri, heh? Melihat kondisimu sekarang, jalanmu pasti lama. Kau harus cepat ke klinik, tahu. Baru banyak Alpha di seberang sana. Diperkosa ramai-ramai baru tahu rasa."

Eijun merinding, susah payah membalas dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Ng-nggak! _Uh-huh-huhh_."

"Hei, nggak usah pakai nangis dong."

"Aku… _hik_ ," hardikannya tak meyakinkan, "Nggak nangis!"

Si kacamata terbahak senang, "Ya… yaa… yaa," lalu menyeret paksa kedua lengan Eijun untuk bersandar di punggungnya, "Gendong ransel saja ya… kau kelihatannya berat kalau digendong _ala_ putri. Bilang terima kasihnya nanti… AH! Jangan mengelap ingus ke bajuku!"

Eijun tak lagi meronta. Hidungnya yang terlalu dekat dengan tengkuk si penggendong sibuk terdistraksi oleh bau yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Aaah… kau ngompol, nih?"

"T-turunkan saja akuuu!"

Miyuki Kazuya terbahak, walau begitu tidak menurunkan lengan di belakang punggungnya yang berfungsi untuk menahan pantat Eijun.

"Yaa… yaaa… yaaa… aku tahu kalau ini bukan kencing. Bercanda."

Eijun mengumpat di antara isakannya, hendak meronta turun tapi hidungnya mencium bau menyenangkan itu lagi….

Bunyi gesek antara daun jagung dan tubuh mereka, lalu bulan di atas sana, serta bau pupuk kompos yang samar-samar tercium diantara keringat.

Eijun hanya bisa membatin sambil menutup mata dan mengencangkan tangan yang melingkar di leher si kacamata, tak sadar pada respon negatif karena nyaris mencekik.

 _"...tolong, aku nyaris gila."_


End file.
